Chicken , noodles and rock n roll
by frozenfeet
Summary: Somethings shifting , a new dawn's breaking,and an old power comes back into play.One that aims to see if anyone out there can spell rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

If you can't be pestered to read this or the disclaimer skips the following paragraphs below.

Right, er, I've altered some of the language that I wasn't happy with I don't think I'm going to tamper with it any more but I make no promises. To make it easier for any one reading offline/ online I just put it in a larger segment instead of the smaller ones. So if you're in the habit of copying stuff down to word/notepad to read offline and would like all up dates to be to be collated every three chapters please leave a note/ review. If enough people want it (more than two) I'll do it.(I'll leave a page break or something where the previous chapters ended). If it's not wanted it will be left as standard.

To all of those who answered the competition I can happily say…… no ones got it yet (hence why it was left up so long and thank you Ledders for not spilling the beans).Most importantly a thank you to all the readers for answering reading, reviewing and letting me know the fic's at least half decent. : )

_Right you should know the drill by now, insert standard disclaimer here; I don't own any rights to DK DK2 or if it actually comes out (please god may this game be created soon) DK3, .Blame/ praise bullfrog for the game._

_They created the games; and these characters invaded my brain. I'm thinking of charging them rent since their not inclined to leave just yet. The ramblings below are produced through my strange imagination, playing DK way to much and excessive coffee consumption. I have never made any money off this and never will._

_Updates may be few and far between, and chapter lengths will vary between drabble and god knows what. You have been warned ._Reviews are voluntary but very much appreciated thank you.

Enjoy up dating more tomorrow now I've got some free time.

_: 0 : ) , ; ) : 0 : ) , ; ) : 0 : ) , ; ) : 0 : ) , ; ) : 0 : ) , ; ) : 0 : ) , ; ) : 0 , _

Chicken, noodles and rock n roll.

Wormholes, doorways, portals, there are many names for these gateways. They're strange capricious things are they not.

Do they choose where they lead us or is it set in stone: does the traveller decide. Perhaps though manipulation a portal can lead you anywhere you wish to go; and perhaps a portal may lead you where your feet should not tread…

An imp like any other, the pick digs deep into the walls; all is silent but for the gentle scraping of earth. Gold is what is sort however; sometimes there are things more valuable than gold.

The imp has no name which it uses it's self .No imp truly does, only that which was given to it by the dungeon.

It allowed itself a small chattering snigger; for all the warlocks' powers and logic this simple fact they could not fathom.

Stones and mortar, rock and earth that was all the 'higher' creatures saw to this place: besides the rooms they slept in and the chickens they gorged themselves on.

He swung the pick harder against the crumbling rock face; a large crack resonated throughout the lone corridor.

There was more to a dungeon that met the eye; the imp strayed into dangerous thoughts.

How could they not question, though perhaps they could not. If this place was a mere fortress why did it need a heart? They no longer questioned why they could no longer stray upon earth that had not been claimed by the dungeon, except when defending the realm.

Another cackle burst forth, while the imp may have been the lowest life form within these walls, more disposable than the chickens. He possessed more knowledge of the place they served and it's respective master than any warlock may hope to find.

A library was all very well, but what was writ within those unholy places was what was permitted. Why do they never question where the books and ancients tomes came from.

It was a laughable thought, a library was built and books were added some even researched and wrote by the creatures that dwelled within.

But more knowledge was there, within those walls these was ever brought or writ.

A final blow brought more earth in to view to dig this room would take may hours. A pleasing thought, while his kind toiled deep within the dungeon area he enjoyed hard earned freedom.

Or conceivably she: another strange thought. Why had it never occurred that it might be a she.

It had no relevance previously and would have even less now. What ever the course; it was no matter. For now it would be a he, he'll try being a she tomorrow.

Ideas dimmed, its arms sagged heavily, moving slowly and methodically. The claimed area must be drawing near, letting forth a curse the imp fought back, swinging harder and faster in desperation. Trying to keep his mind active.

A few more hours, just a few more, that all he wanted. A deep craving gnawed its way to the surface.

This time he had even chosen a spot half way across the map; so far from his dungeon that it could no longer feel the throb of the heart. Or the minds of the others bound to servitude.

The heroes must have lasted less time than hoped. Idly he his mind wondered to the battle. How many were dead, how far had the vengeance of the slaughter progressed.

Bile rose in his throat; confirming what it had already expected .He could sense it, other imps drew close now, claiming the land as they came. The world began draining of it's colour, and a red hue spread canvassing the landscape.

He could feel it strongly now, the pull of the dungeon. He could access answers to all of his questions through the hearts link to every creature.

Four creatures lay dead on the floor of the abandoned fort.

All had been wounded to one extent or the other; the battle had been short but bloody. All that was left was the hell hounds scavenging amongst the corpses. His mind flowed outwards to another imp it's clawed hands wrapped around the arm of a mistress. Blood oozed freely from her wounds as she was dragged to the lair.

Some had escaped the slaughter, once they realized the battle was lost the heroes had ran for the portal. Leaving their comrades trapped within the fort, to face the wroth of the keeper's army alone. The order went out that prisoners were to be taken. Their unconscious forms now lay in the prison; awaiting transportation to the torture chamber. Another strange an unwelcome though occurred, mercy might be an option for those poor souls. If the door to the prisoners was left slightly ajar an escape may be feasible. If nothing else they would all die in the attempt, the keeper would not waste precious mana healing those so near to death.

Dejectedly he remembered the mindless state he would return to once his foot was set upon claimed land.

The link broke suddenly, the veil of red lifted from it's eyes the recognisance party had been attacked.

He felt their essence return to the heart from which it came.

Heavy footsteps thudded upon the dirt, his ears pricked to the unfamiliar voices.

"A dead end ….You lead us down a dead end! we're cornered like rats. What have you got to say for yourself wizard."

Noises of a scuffle echoed down the corridor, whatever the were they were human.

"Well speak damn you. What reason did you have to sentence us all to death? Where's your great power now. Fight damn you. Why, why did you do this?"

Curiosity was not a skill cultivated by imps, though the more he strayed and stayed away from the heart the less like the 'others' he became. Unexpected pleasures arose from these new indulgences. Cautiously he sled his gold sack to the ground, silently manoeuvring with the shadow he edged closer to the disturbance. Curiosity without caution was only cultivated by the dead.

A young man charged at the aged wizard to be flung against the corridor wall.

"If I am going to die because of your arrogance I will see you pay for it before I meet my end" His stance changed as the wizard's breath became ragged.

Drawing a sword clumsily with blood soaked fingers the young warrior advanced. The imp eyed him warily: neither had appeared to notice his presence, yet.

The wizards life force was almost spent he stared up at the warrior terrified eyes glued to the sword.

A deep thunderous sound made the small earth clods jump distracting the warrior, staring down the corridor he began to tremble. Rhythmically the thump grew louder; fear held the humans in place, a bile demon approach and a large high level one at that. Its wide girth almost blocked the passageway off completely.

These two low level humans stood no chance, wounded and weak they no longer had the strength to fight .With no where left to run the wizard sank to the ground; his sprit was as broken as his leg; slumping against the make shift wall the dead eyes stared into nothingness. No longer fearing death merely waiting apathetically.

The imp smirked pleased at this, that one would die easily. Good, let that ravenous keeper and its overseeing master get as little satisfaction from this fruitless conquest as possible. These lands held nothing of worth its people were poor farmers, grateful of the scraps the were left.

The young man tightened his grip and stood tall fire dancing in his eyes. The imp watched silently as he wiped the dust from his face. This one would not break so easily into death the imp mused. As a prisoner this one would grow to see things from a different angle; as the dungeon and pain slowly ebbed into his mind.

The imp cackled to himself, working out his escape

"Go left" The words had left his mouth before he thought of them.

The young warrior spun around finally noticing his presence; rising his sword higher he charged

"I won't be hunted and dragged back for your master's amusement, I'll die here"

"What are you deaf boy or just idiotic?" The smirking grin spread across his face, four hundred years had given his tongue a razor edge when dealing with stupidity.

"I mean besides just being human, I know your kind can't be that stupid," The warrior stopped in its tracks, unable to fit this new behaviour into his way of thinking.

The imp could read his face as well as it could read the dungeons intentions.

'_Why isn't it running, imps don't speak well they laugh and cackle as they drag the dead .Wait did that thing insult me. It's a dumb digger, a broken servant, a dirt eater how dare it '_

He had seen enough humans to know how to mock them, manipulating their minds could be so easy. He contemplated how to stay away from the torture chamber after he lost his mind once again. He shuddered against the memories, he had memorised far too much of the humans there.

"I said you deranged babe. GO Left stu- pid pup-py" the slow extenuated drawl turned the humans ears a burning red, that comment had struck a nerve. He had never really had a personality before; and was finding he quiet enjoyed it; maybe he would find a way to mine the outlying gold permanently. It couldn't be too hard.

He decided upon one last insult, time was short and these humans went such interesting colours.

"Shouldn't you be at home with your mother .It's way past your bed time"

As he screamed in defiance the warrior flourished his sword; waving at as he did left no doubt he barley knew how to use it.

"I'm going to kill you and you mock me? Are we so little a threat the you then"

The imp glared coolly, the demon was slowly approaching deliberately. There was no need for it to hurry not with prey as injured as this.

"It's not a dead end; there is an opening down the corridor and left. I've just dug it; run in there now and it won't find you, better hurry though .You have one minute till he sees you"

Dumb struck the human dived past into the make shift hide out.

"Keep your breathing low pup. Their sights not so good, neither's their hearing, not with those things in there ears. But one false sound will echo .So don't even move"

And to himself, he muttered "Pray to the gods that this thing is still dense enough to assume that all this blood came from your friend"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The sickening crack echoed though out his mind, the bile demon had decided that there was no hurry to kill the wizard, he clearly wasn't going anywhere. Not with a broken leg and his spine snapped at any rate.

It was taking far too much pleasure in mutilating the body for his tastes.

Killing heroes was all fine, but by the dark gods had it ever learned to stop hitting something after it was dead. That was just a pointless waste of energy, and it wasted a good corpse. The vampires preferred whole meat not mince.

With the impacts of each Morningstar have no more effect the bile demon began to lose interest.

Looking around expectedly it was suddenly less happy.

"Take corpse back, Hunger. No hatchery want food cannot get to food" its deep slur almost made it appears drunk.

He fervently hoped that if it was indeed drunk. It would collapse in its own lair. Dragging that carcass seamed less appealing then the trip to the graveyard. At least the corpse was lighter, and didn't smell half as foul.

Wrapping a hand around the wizard's remains he groped for the head. He purposely dragged the corpse backwards to cover the bloody tracks of the adventurer hid nearby.

"Food, want food. "Thankfully the bile demon was too busy wailing about its hunger to question an imp's action. Slithering its bulk towards to dungeon; complaining loudly of its empty belly with each lift of its bulk.

Tallying a moment longer he watched it exit the corridor towards the expense of water.

"You still alive back there. If you are I'll tell something .Move; and fast, but don't head straight for the portal. A guard rooms just been built. The eleven archers manning it will be fresh enough to shoot you before you see them. "

He didn't feel the need to wait for an answer either the human would move and hide. Or tomorrow there'd be another offering for the vampires.

Dragging his feet and passenger to the graveyard was an easy task, though he wished a bridge had been built in his absence, at least then his feet would be dry.

Desires, wishes, wants all of these had been alien to him. Some were no pleasant but others…..He found these strange needs comforting. It was a sure omen that he had his own mind and thoughts.

When this process had started to occur awareness to 'needs' had baffled him. He had never before noticed how much complaining the other minions did.

The water grew deeper he could no longer run across the surface, the mud squelching beneath him.

Complaining had become a luxury, a daily rant to keep him sane. Or insane; had this awareness ever happened to an imp before?

If it had the imps in question must have kept quiet as possible about it, or wound up in the sacrificial pool.

Rebellion was not tolerated within those walls, the slightest hint of deviation. He shuddered as a lone ghost floated past. To die was one thing, to transform and be trapped forever here.

They did not remember what they once were, or who. Having just gained a personality he was loathed to lose it now.

The closer he came to the heart the more of what he had become to call himself slowly ebbed away like a tide. He had grown to hate this feeling, the knowledge that by the time he reached the shore he would no longer remember the thoughts he'd once had.

He would even forget how to think, and become an empty shell again following orders.

To slow and mindless to dodge the kicks that were thrown his way.

Tomorrow he would stay away longer. Remember gold outside to mine. Must mine, beyond the others.

Remember.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanos breathed deeply drinking in the air with sweet relief; everything was a blur, a green light glowed softly in the gloom.

The only sounds to be heard were the distant drips of water; echoing in the darkness.

A silence that both comforted and terrified him; his eyes darken and grew heavy. In his near sleep state he sagged against the wall, his fingers loosing grip he clattered to the floor exhausted.

"_**Why**_** had he come here?"**

"I volunteered for the friggin army; why else would I have come"

"**Well if you can call a sword point voluntary…….. "**

"Blood loss that was it! I'm just going delirious as I lay here dying that's all… I wish."

He could no longer tell when these conversations had come about; only fervently wished to be rid of them occasionally.

"**I know you realize that I can hear that. If you can't think anything nice"**

He smirked at its mock impression of his mother's phrase, a reminder of someone they both missed.

"It is a great honour to serve the realm in times of dire need."

Its tone turned angry** "Oh really? So a surf digging the crops in the field to feed the nobles fat bellies wasn't service enough?"** its voice snorted in his mind, snappish at the suggestion **"The lack of pays just as bad either way"**

This spectra, tormentor of his thoughts had never given reason for its continued presence. It had settled slowly watching, gradually making it's presence known. In the beginning he had raved at it, denouncing it evil, chanting and praying for salvation. It dimmed to silence for a time, bored with his efforts it had claimed, but he was never quite sure why.

Though the silence did not last for long.

Over the year's fear of this presence slowly abated, but fear of its exposure had not.

What could be wrong with sheltering this spirit he reasoned; all it did was talk_: it wouldn't stop talking._

He often wondered why it chose his head to reside in.

"**You need to shelter within a house"** it had stated,** "well so do I"**

It was harmless enough, for the most part.

He doubted the 'good men' around the village would see it as such. This phantom presence would have him seen at best mad, or at worse evil and demonically possessed.

The penalty for either of these scared him worse than the creature itself had.

The spectra claimed itself old, having seen the rise of men and beasts above the surface and below. It would tantalize him with tales of kingdoms rise and fall; of battles and far away keeps.

He had no reason to disbelieve this yet. For all its knowledge, it questioned everything like a child would. It spoke as though observed these things from a distance, never a part of the story always just beyond it.

Jokingly he commented that his madness at least made some use of its wits, and more use of his. Leaving fragments of skills etched on his mind, a song long forgotten, an instrument, part of a language. Every bit received like an after thought.

Gifts it called them one day, and rent the next.

He could no longer fathom what this creature's goal was or even what it was with it tales and observations.

"**I try to make you think, and to keep both of us intact. Which I'm better at doing than you are."**

It appeared and departed at its own will. Enjoying life: or more accurately his life, with great enthusiasm.

He was often bemused by his shoulder devil, and wondered if its counter part would ever show up.

For all of his annoyance at this present intrusion he welcomed the entity, at least he reasoned he would not die alone. A small comfort others would not have.

Though, as all it desired to do lately was argue with him; perhaps some silence within his own head would be favourable.

It had continued its conversation despite being ignored.

"**Do you remember what they ate up at the keep? We never get to eat the like of that, but why stick the feathers back on the bird after removing them? Waste of time might as well just eat it whole. You should have stole it and made a run for it last night on gate duty. Staying to do your **_**duty,**_** brilliant idea."**

He could never describe this voice it shifted like the tides, but was dogged enough to demand an answer.

"Every man is needed to defeat the evil keeper, he loots our town, burns our homes"

"**Oh and the Lords of the manor never did that…… By the way where is your brother now?"** sarcasm dripped from every syllable

"**Your lords are no better"**

"Stop it .He protects us from this evil"

"**Oh, it's ok that the greedy taxes drain supplies and people to the point of starvation"**

"Is my stomach all you think about?"

"**Only because you wouldn't entertain my notions with the local girls. What's wrong with me enjoying a few pleasures? Food, fighting, but you won't let me have the third one"**

"The keeper is evil in every sense of the meaning."

"**Depends on your point of view though doesn't it? Didn't you once call me evil, and how many times have I saved our neck. It's not like she would have protested what did you call her .Village barrow or something of that ilk, all I asked was that you go to her and say-**"

"We are not going into _that_ conversation again"

He could feel it sulking, but there were something's that he would prefer not to have suggestions or a running commentary in his head for.

"**I know you found her appealing, spent all night staring at her. So she has a husband, not like he should care much .Probably as dead as the others out there."**

The consequences of its mercurial character had lead to some dire situations in his youth; amusing to the creature but often painful for him.

"The foul demons that serve him are proof of his evil "

"**One of those creatures just saved your life; rather unexpectedly at that, something to investigate. Imps are slaves; they can't display independent rebellion…it looked familiar."**

The voice tempered off lost in its own thoughts

"It offered Raxos up as a sacrifice"

"**Like you weren't about to kill him anyway"**

"I wouldn't have I could never kill. "

"**Then what do you call what we did in battle, lucky shot by the way.**

**You need to guard your right side a little more while I'm fighting.**

**Unless you like this pain, I've known a few creatures with that temperament. It's not uncommon really, but I'm not sure I want to share it "**

"They deserved to die the harm they've committed demands no less"

"**You mean like Raxos's arrogance that saw your party slaughtered? He did more damage than the creatures did that battle"**

"No he can't be held to blame for them, the attack was cowardly. We stood no chance from the beginning. Those monsters. ……….."

"**Merely took advantage of the gift Raxos gave them .Putting bait on the line for the fish to bite, and your **_**heroics**_** nearly got us both killed"**

"Enough! Raxos was a good man a wizard who faithfully served our Lord"

"**Ahem; your Lord not mine. Not interested in another. Barely yours either, remember I can hear what you call him in the privacy of your own head.**

**He served the Lord of the manor, but a good man?**

**What kind of man puts two dozen green troops in the line of fire just so a new spell can be tested! Answer me that."**

He was never sure what was worse. The possibility he might be mad and arguing with himself. Or that yes this creature was real, and wasn't going to stop its smug arguing anytime soon.

"It could save lives, he tried to protect us. "

"**You must have suffered a harder blow to the head than you thought. Are you remembering the same day I am?**

**Your ear still aches and its unpleasant find some herbs and do something about it. Or beer, beer's good, decent stuff preferably. Now about your arm"**

"He tried - "

"**To protect himself. Didn't do us much good did it. No he only kept us alive to protect him once he ran out of magic."**

"No, I will not hear it"

"**Wizards their all the same, best to slit their throats and be done with it before they start getting ideas about experimenting."** It paused briefly before continuing the attack

**"To him they were nothing but toys and pawns, their lives were useless an of little importance"**

"No"

"**Expendable,"**

"No……. "

"**Cannon fodder"**

"Shut up!!" The scream echoed. Trembling he held his quivering hand on his mouth

"**My, my aren't we suicidal today, what's the count now four times in as few hours. New record."**

He could feel it sinking into his being once again some strength returned to his limbs dulling the pain

"**Hmm Better pick up that sword, it's too blunt to be of enough use but... Might as well use it as a walking stick, why did you get rid of that spear anyway; you're much better off with that than this useless thing." **

He gave the creature his eyes; slowly it scanned the area, troubled and unsure

"Any bright ideas for where we should go the portals newly fortified"

**"If no one knew you were here before….Well that little display will make sure they do now"**

Groping for the discarded weapon Thanos staggered onwards into the gloom. He felt the creature nudge him, urging on a different direction.

It lead to a crumbling wall, this beaten track abandoned through the centuries made him shiver. Fearful he looked to turn back.

"**Just keep going that way. There's an opening round here some where, it's just further on from my second mana vault."**

Urging his reluctant feet forwards, he waited with bated breath for the opening to appear into view.

"**There's still food in that pack of yours right?"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everything was shadowed against the torchlight, the imp had returned to chip away at the rock face. Though today the silence of his mind had been compromised, he was not alone.

The piercing cackles of the others broke his deliberations, their picks a steady drumbeat. Wearily he rested on his pick axe listening to the rhythm as though it were a lullaby; tapping into the stream of consciousness he searched the other creature's knowledge.

He paused to wonder had the others received the same revelations; doubt entered his mind of his unique position. There was no observable difference, even to his experienced eyes everything was as it should be.

Except, for one small detail. Him.

All certainties were now crumbling that nothing fit anymore .All knowledge existed in a collective or so he thought until he retain some for himself alone. This was impossibility, or so he reasoned, but…

None of the others had mined here before, as far as the dungeon knew no one had ever ventured this far. This area was eerily familiar, though he had never been further than where he stood.

The gold and its whereabouts were an unknown, but no longer, another summoned by the call to collect the decaying remains of the wizard, instead had discovered the gold seam.

Claiming the area and the call boomed out across his mind that a new area had been discovered.

If he rested his eyes he could see it clearly, the river widened it meandered, growing warmer from so unseen source. A path, a trap, another vicious spike protruding from the dirt. Closer, he was drawn by something familiar older than every thing else he had known. His mind span faster, as though he were flying across the lava past the remains of a wooden bridge decimated in the heat. A hidden door it was so close. The rest of the dungeon dropped away, a pale imitation of where he fled to. The ground beneath his feet disappeared from his senses, the pick beneath his arms felt as unreal as mirage floating on the lava.

The resulting slap sent him staggering across the corridor from the ominous presence of the Keeper. Throwing himself at the wall he dug furiously 'So much for that train of though' biting down he swallowed the words. That had felt too real, could he no longer trust his memory and mind .That wasn't a comforting thought.

It had happed more often now, his mind was active constantly questioning, wondering, and plotting. There was only one certainty left the fact there wasn't much time left. Soon it would be uncovered, there was something he needed to protect, something else.

Something …It had called out no words yet, his feet itched to run to find the root of this call past fire and ice .The danger was great, but the call gave off another message underlying the pull.

"Home, come back, this way." It was seductive but the other only gave confusion "not yet, protect me, not yet. Remember first. Search. Help me, remember"

Stay put for now, sound advice, the eyes of the Keeper continually scanned the work, searching for the anomaly amongst the noise in its mind.

At the next battle in the smoke and panic, then he would make his escape. The forceful slap sent another imp tumbling into him, scattering the gold sacks. Its failure to move fast enough gave another blow. It fell to the ground as more blows rained down. Diving into the throng of bodies his vanished in the crowd of imps, survival instincts outweighing the desire to rest.

For freedom, or death an escape must be made. The last cries of the helpless imp echoed and the work speeded up. "Ah well he could sleep in his grave if he ever got that far. "


	2. Chapter 2

_Right you should know the drill by now, insert standard disclaimer here; I don't own any rights to DK DK2 or if it actually comes out (please god may this game be created soon) DK3, .Blame/ praise bullfrog for the game._

_They created the games; and these characters invaded my brain. I'm thinking of charging them rent since their not inclined to leave just yet. The ramblings below are produced through my strange imagination, playing DK way to much and excessive coffee consumption. I have never made any money off this and never will._

_Updates may be few and far between, and chapter lengths will vary between drabble and god knows what. You have been warned ._Reviews are voluntary but very much appreciated thank you.

I'll continue just adding chapters, you may have noticed I condensed chapters 1-3 into chapter 1 .If I ever finish this I'll put the whole lot into one (very long) chapter.Enjoy.I'll try to update chapters three and four by Saturday should be about another three thousand words if I ever stop messing on with it and update.

...

The dust choked his lungs of breath, the urge to sleep and crept up so gradually it took all of his energy to propel himself along the wall as he groped along the stone walls. Seeking finger holds in the ancient carvings, his head drooped as his companion kept up the chatter. He no longer wanted to respond but was rewarded with a sharp reminder of the pain he felt every time he dared to stop. Shaking the masses of cobwebs from his hands, he searched for anything long having run out of ideas while he head continued to feel as though it had been stuffed with wool. Whatever this place was, it hadn't been occupied in some time.

"_**bout , hum… 365, carry the ones .Ten thousand years , give a decade or four."**_

"Ten thousand years!" The length of time was unimaginable, nothing had been here that long.

"_**Well I'd like to see you work it out better" **_The voice had remained petulant ever since he had abandoned the heavy sword, "_**so what are we going to defend our selves with now"**_ the snide tone was infuriating , as if it was trying to goad him into an argument.

"That's not what I meant, ten thousand years, I saw some of the records at the palace they only went back a few hundred years." He felt the creatures presence becoming more invasive as he lost the will to go on. Strangely the pain was ebbing the further he travelled into this labyrinth of tunnels.

" Wait how did you know that?"

"_**Hum ?"**_

"How do you know this place has stood for so long, it's inconceivable, but why are you so sure of your answer." He felt something shifting, as though, as though. At a loss he no longer knew, an eerie sensation that something was moving inside. His focus was disturbed by the tart retort.

"_**Did I never mention I was a creature of great power and learning?"**_

"Yes, right before you got me to 'borrow' some money to try some ale. I've never believed you since. My head was ringing for days after you got us caught"

"_**Me! You were the one staggering about talking nonsense."**_

"I'd collapsed out in the woods; you had to walk me not only into the village but straight to-"

"_**So? How was I supposed to know it would do that, and you were the one who kept drinking it, I'd only wanted to try a bit. Vital lesson there ,not to drink so much. Especially when you're supposed to be watching the fields; and It wasn't exactly safe leaving you there either. Would have drowned if you'd rolled over state you were in. Besides, I couldn't understand a word of your thoughts. Thought he might know better what to do about it"**_

"Oh he did alright, didn't he. Proving your not exactly the best thing to listen to "

The anger was almost palatable, better compared to the empty feelings of fear of being trapped in this realm. He didn't understand why he ached so much , his head had felt woozy before, now he was feeling the earlier blow. It must have been pure luck that his skull hadn't shattered from the impact of that hammer, against the long discarded helmet.

"_**Then why pray tell are you following every word now, you've listened to me often enough" **_he really wanted to wipe that smug off it's face, assuming it had ever had a face, why the hell was it so bloody pleased with it's self.

"Good point, I should turn around right now and try to get to the portal. Not mucking around in a dank, hole that smells like a cesspit, and probably was one"

"_**Look. You. Stubborn .Biped! Do you want to die, No, well me neither! So just keep going that way, we'll get you fixed up nice and proper instead of this patch job. If you want me out your head so badly maybe I can arrange that too! So keep moving and we might just survive this and if you shut up it might be better for both of us." **_He felt himself recoil back against the fury that had been unleashed a trickle of remorse slipped down his spine. He sucked in his bottom lip, his teeth grazing along the splits.

"You've, been healing me since we entered here,"

"_**Yes and if you'll just shut up I'm tired now" **_The weariness in the made the voice feel like an echo, guilts a funny thing it can sneak up unexpected.

" Look I'm "the words stuck in his throat, as though an insignificant an offering of remorse.

"_**Just don't go to sleep, I'm not sure I've fixed your head enough yet and I can't keep this up I need to rest" **_

"Look I shouldn't have said"

"_**I needed you to keep talking, just talk to yourself for a while. I need to rest for a while and conserve what mana I can draw from this place " **_If the voice we attached to something it would have been shaking._** "Just don't drop your guard"**_

A tingling feeling ran along his nerves as the pain returned, not as bad as it should have been but hampering.

The lack of conversation angry or otherwise made the labyrinth that much more desolate. The carvings were joined now loops of what might have been vines linked each carving. The creature's presence had dimmed, he felt it was there somewhere but not reachable. Briefly he wondered where it retreated to in those fleeting times when it wasn't at the forefront of his mind. Though he got the feeling it had been more annoyed by the last insult against his shelter than about the desire to punch the creature senseless as though it were corporeal

After while the warmth returned to his limbs "Couldn't sleep" "_**That books done a lot for your vocabulary"**_ it's previous anger had drained, sighing he was resolute that he would never understand this creature, even if he ever lived till ten thousand.

"_**Same could be said of you, just follow this corridor straight until I say there's a detour we have to take I'm now feeling stronger."**_ "Why did you make me steal it again?"_** "Was a good book that; sturdy good for arrows if not your head"**_

Any answers were dodging the questions again this was not a good sign" Why do you have me steal any stray books? It's just extra weight we have to carry"

"_**Because the paintings were big enough to have been missed, and the guards at the treasury were not friendly people who'd take a joke. At least not twice. Though maybe some of the smaller tapestries, red and whites been done so much maybe something brighter more homey." He felt rather than heard it groan,**_

"_**I've been round humans too long. You lot can give a place a headache" **_

He listened as it rambled off to it's self feeling a grin as it reminded him his stomach was hungry.

………………………………… ' - ' …………' m '……… ' u '………'o' ………… - …...……………...………

Slowly, and little by little that was the way. The imp surveyed his secret pile of gold and food, the idea of raw chicken meat was not an ideal one but he doubted he could draw on the mana source much longer before it was discovered he had gone rouge.

He'd travelled further along far away from the claimed ground; it would take a while for the dungeon to reach here, enough time to find a suitable hiding place until everything had calmed down. The newly built bridge had been destroyed in a foolish attack by some of the survivors. Thanks to his efforts, the imp had acquired some of the paper books from the library and received a scorch make on his pack. Slowly he wrote No one pays attention to something they assume is doing something useful .Everything was so clear and unencumbered , his thoughts had never been easy before , the imp decided practically to make a record of what he learned, before this wore off.

The large book dwarfed his hands and the stub of charcoal, he blew across the words, it had never occurred to him that he could write, though once he wanted to the words were familiar. He continued his etchings of newly thought wisdom the last was never relay on a bunch of heroes to get a job done right right after never go near a salamander with a head cold .

It had been easy to remove the rusted lock from the door; he threw it nosily at the feet of an eleven archer, who stared at it for a full hour before piecing the new addition to the prison and the door together.

Once out the prison they had made a valiant last stand, they had planned to damage the heart to draw the entire army to its defence, hopefully emptying the nearby guard rooms in the faint. It hadn't worked. Planning to run before they became overwhelmed, it had been and overly simple plan, but it was a pity giants weren't known for their brains .It hadn't quite worked out, that it was suppose to destroy the bridge after they had got across, not before.

The imp had not been so stupid and was already across the water before the alarms had sounded with a noticeable amount of gold in his pack. Setting off into the no mans land the imp went to spend his fortune.


	3. Chapter 3

Days of wandering had not improved his temper. To his amazement the stolen food was long since gone; the healing had given him a veracious appetite. Worse still the only thing apparently edible within the snow fields had been vile smelling mushrooms. The orangey yellow caps looked far more innocent than they tasted, though the mushrooms were edible enough to stave off starvation. The supply of these mushrooms had thankfully vanished as the climate warmed to a sweltering heat.

Staving off madness he drew his route on the maps, filling in the vast empty territory. The creature still slept on through it all, gently snoring in his mind.

The flat plains he now travelled were eerie. Flat bare rock and not a sole to be seen. No sound of animals or birds. Utter stillness, He soon learned time was irrelevant, no day existed nor night, just endless perpetual twilight.

Dead Plains, it was as good a name as any, while mildly frightening, the unearthly calm gave his mind rest and solace. Then it lead to temptation.

Away for the tethering routines of duty, his mind meandered. Beautiful, terrible, treacherous, treasonous thoughts; he battle them to exhaustion but found little respite. The mere onslaught had worn away the last vestiges of his tenuous loyalty.

As each foot preceded another step, each conclusion led to another terrifying idea. It was as if his chest had been ripped open and the world forced into his breaking heart. Only one certainty remained, he couldn't go back. He had never known when to hold his tongue and these new ideas; it did not bear thinking about. Amusing himself by making up names for the maps kept him occupied for a time. Though Bloody Cold Wasteland and Frozen Death Trap were perhaps no the best of names, even if the descriptions were accurate.

His hair began to stand on end as the creeping sense of danger escalated. The creature needed to wake and soon. A new land was coming ever closer, and the further he walked the stronger the smell of brimstone on the wind.

Purgatory might have been a better name after all, this place lead to hell.

* * *

Chicken had been a good plan; the book had come in useful for tinder, but bloody use was gold when you're an Imp! In theory, gold can buy things- food, shelter, and silence. Therefore it was useful- unfortunately this logic did not apply down here, or to him. Anyone who could have traded with him always got greedy and decided to investigate exactly how much gold his sack actually held; usually by attempting to kill him first.

Carefully drawing the stone across his pick he watched the sparks jump. The former pick was flattened to more of a scythe now. It was not much use for digging any more, but a sad necessary. The swords were to slow and awkward in his hands.

Stealing what he needed would be much easier than this, it had to be.

Maintaining a decent cutting edge was a monotonous task but rather relaxing as the meat roasted in the camp fire. Running a gnarled thumb over the blade he felt satisfied with the edge now restored to its razor sharpness.

Who knew elf necks were so tough, these three had forgotten imps could teleport. Next time he might not be so fortunate

Turning the spit slightly made the fire roar as the fat dripped and hissed into the fire. It hadn't been to bad a trade really. One of the elves fled and got a second chance at life, one where he was wiser to the danger of double crossing strangers. Continuing to turn to spit he noticed parts of the flesh started to charcoal under the inattention For his part he now had a good meal or three if he could find a way of keeping it fresh.

Added to that the bonus of the former elves camp, and what ever he found on the bodies; yes he had done very well out of this trade indeed. Wrenching the shoulder out its socket he set to work butchering the other carcass. Very well indeed.

* * *

A land of unquenchable fire the very air choking with ash and brimstone and still he was alone. Rivers of liquid flame shone light into the oppressive dark sky. Staying as close to the as he dared he bathed in the glow, skin prickling against the watchful eyes.

They were there alright, daemons snarling creatures of flame. They moved through the flames with effortless silence but on land they lumbered. Rustling through the undergrowth as they feasted, he couldn't hope to guess on what they ate, the rivers radiance destroying his night sight eclipsing all detail but the crackling crunch.

A glimmer caught his attention once, sharp elongated fangs against a lizard like lip. His mind drew up to many scenarios for this noise, it sounded like teeth on bone.

Irrepressible hunger drove him to the dark, in vain hope of some small morsel a mistake something ensured he didn't make twice.

Balls of fire were thrown by the creatures, accompanied by a fierce glare. Retreating backwards he realised none had come any where close to him, as tong tails thrashed the reed like plants.

Back to the river he made out what details he could .Four creatures, each as tall as a full grown man surrounding, no protecting a singular creature hunched over a mound.

The smallest gradually building up a new fireball, adder like eyes fixated on him. Steadying his shaken nerves he slowly sidestepped away from the group. The fireball diminished with each step

"Please tell me am I going the right way, am I leaving this land. Will following the river lead me away? I need to find water and food before I leave"

No answer came but for hissing snarls and grunts, whatever they were they didn't speak he assumed. Pivoting away he continued to drag himself along his chosen path.

Dream like a soft rasping voice reached his ears.

"Follow the lava to its source for all the good it will do you human, tell me why do you travel this way"

He could feel the burning breath at his back, one of creature inches away. Muscles froze in terror ,the image of grisly fangs and fire still fresh in his mind.

"I don't know, I need to everything depends on it" His reply came out in gasping breaths retched up from the pit of his stomach.

"What depends on you travelling to that forgotten place" The honeyed tone did not alleviate the gut wrenching terror. He screamed back

"Everything! Nothing, I don't know but I must go"

The creature pulled back muttering

"At the plant base fruit grows, eat the amber fruit, and leave the red ones to us"

The sound of running told him he was again alone. Two deep amber shells nudged his feet; each was easily the size of his head and impregnable by bare hand.

Hard labour with a belt knife scored a crack along the inner shell splitting it length ways revealed chewy brown flesh from which sweet syrup oozed. Greedily devouring it with his fingers he savoured the lingering taste, grateful tears flowing down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

His pack still stuffed with all the fruit it would hold he trudged through to a new land aware of being followed the entire journey. The temperature dropped once more forcing him to don the blood stained clothes hidden in the base of his pack. Mean while his devoted shadow had yet to make itself known.

His internal spectre however was now permanently awake. A fortnight ago it had awoke only in short bursts. With precision timing it awoke just before meal times, and then resumed its slumber immediately after.

The conversation had been refreshing and pleasant, until it had directed him into a cavern the complex underground tunnels stretched for miles.

That had been two days ago…..The conversation was getting decidedly less civil.

"We're going round in circles!"

_**"No, we are not going round in circles," **_

The dungeon drudge had left his feet blistered even without the dim torch light he corridor stretched on .No entrance or exit in sight.

Shuffling one foot in front of the other was now agony, , by an unseen force his foot captured , sending Thanos tumbling and swearing onto the dirt where the sinister foe was revealed.

"Then what are we doing walking past the cobweb I dropped half an hour ago"

Engrossed in removing the sticky mass from his boot, he almost missed the answer.

Almost

_**"We are going round in a square; it has corners, four to be precise" **_

Sometimes he really wished this creature was solid, at least then he could hit it, it might not hurt it but at least momentarily it would relive some frustration.

"And when _exactly_ were you going to tell me this? It might have been, possibly I don't know of use, maybe even important. Before we started on this never ending labyrinth!"

In this exclamation to the heavens (ceiling) a fatal error was made, in this fit of temper boots clicked together, and stuck.

Darkly muttering against all strange entities, he set about defusing his boots from one another. He could feel the creature sniggering in the back of his mind.

"Yes it's very funny. Snigger all you like. Sitting here wide open in an unknown place with no weapons, and on top of that I can't move. Hilarious."

The tangled gooey mass was becoming increasingly hard to dislodge, sticking feet and now a hand together in the dense fibres.

_**"I was going to mention it after we had found the door. You might want to make use of your boots skean dhu. While you still have one hand to reach it with"**_

"Door, what door! it's been one long walk for, for .I don't know how long! I've lost track of the hours in this place"

_**"Before you stick both your hands together please. Look struggling only makes it worse. That stuff hardens when comes into contact with body heat"**_

"Door, There haven't been any doors in this place." Pausing he contemplated this fact

"I haven't even seen the entrance where we came in, It's gone like"

_**"It was never there, clever isn't it. The doors appear and disappear when you need them and intruders…"**_

"Can't see them at all" The hardened webbing cracked against the dagger, stumbling back he kicked the hardened case away.

"What the hell has this stuff done to my glove, and my shoe, my shoe it's "

The heavy tan leather was burned where the web touched, blacked and worn.

Sheepishly the answer came

_**"It starts digestion, while the preys trapped." **_

Shakily rising**,** he stared inhorror at his mismatched gloves.

_**"Ah well, forward then"**_

"I've been touching that webbing since we entered here" Thanos's voice trembling to match is hands

"It's all over these tunnels, everywhere"

_**"Nothings happened to you, stop worrying it needs you to be stuck in it" **_Stopping in mid sentence, he heard it think

_**"Turn around, no to the wall where you fell. Other one, where you swept the web from."**_

Arms clutched protectively by his sides, he slowly spun to face the wall and shrugged.

"It's a wall same as the rest"

_**"Move your head, down please. Not your feet, why would I want to look at those? The dirt by the wall."**_

"Dirt, dirt! That's more interesting to you than the limbs that almost got eaten"

_**"It is when there's a line by it, give it a push"**_

Tentatively he stepped back wards

"If something eats my arm I'm holding you responsible"

_**"Fine, fine, just give it a shove. I think this is it what I've been searching for"**_

"The larder? The food probably gone stale by now"

_**"No; within this place the arcane secrets of the ages are preserved."** _It pause for dramatic effect

_** "This is, the Library"**_

"Oh" dejectedly he pushed his weight on the wall

"Thought it might be something useful, we saw one of these up at the castle."

_**"****That**** was a shelf"**_

Dust choked the air as the wall swung open.

Revealing a room so vast it dwarfed the imagination, each wall lined with the tomes of the ages. Bound in leather and cloth, a scant few inlaid with jewels that sparkled like rays of light .

**"Now this, is a library"**

He nodded in awe; even in its shambled state the great library was no less impressive.

The shelves stretched beyond sight towering out of view, heavily laden book cases scattered like some many fallen leaves.

_**"Don't you dare" **_un amused it sent a prickling sensation across his nerves.

"What," he tried to keep the innocent note in his voice and hide the previous thought.

_**"That thought about the paper."**_

"I only need a couple of sheets"

_**"No, do it and I refuse to heal you"**_

The weight of the pack intensified. Steadily Thanos pulled it from his aching shoulders, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor.

Twelve_ **"Rescued" **_stolenbooks in total and three bent knives .

Twelve books that the creature simply _couldn't_ leave to be wasted and one large book that might as well be a piece of confetti.

The only other furniture a book covered table. Glad to be rid of the heavy cargo Thanos covetously eyed the accompanying throne.

The threadbare blue and gold chair beckoned like a siren song to his weary feet.

On the table candle light shadows danced upon the yellowing documents, the words shifted, twisting taunting the viewer.

_Come see me, closer, I'm interesting, sit down, pick me up see me, read me._

He found himself inches from the table, hands outstretched.

_Closer now, come closer, a mind, so long, so long._

His body supplied it's own sharp tune of desire. Ouch. Tired . Seat. Sit.

The text writhed in a serpentine manner, unsure of it's own form. _Closer, a little more. sit but see me too._

A voice boomed irate and commanding

"You are forbidden to touch those , those ancient texts are priceless .So friable I fear you in your clumsy breath may rob all of posterity of there existence"

His hand stopped, puzzled at the out bust from no where.

"_**Don't touch anything you'll break it"**_

"Oh, couldn't they have just said that?"

"_**He, use your eyes for once"**_

"_You're using them"_

"_**That's no excuse"**_

The throne metamorphosed before his eyes, the blue and gold which he had taken for a discarded cover, shifted forming a lithe body. .A wizened warlock coolly stared back.

"A would be hero, how interesting" The warlock through a glance to the doorway, distain plain in his tone

Slowly he turned away, continuing to read the words that twisted before him.

Stunned Thanos groped for a weapon, before remembering he had none undamaged from opening the tough fruits shell .

The warlock pointed down toward his feet "There is an available axe by the floor if you're so desperate"

_**"That's a bad idea .Look just give me control over the mouth for a second"**_

The stand off continued, feigning boredom the warlock continued lazily

"If you seek to offer me a quietus from my weary existence, I would suggest speed in its application"

The aged warlock didn't stir from his stoic posture; lazily he licked his fingers and turned the page, as though the firmly gripped axe was of little consequence.

"You think you can stop me warlock, you can't hit what you can't see" His muscles tensed around the handle, his arm was trembling, suspended in a limbo of indecision

_**"Just stop this and let me talk .Put it down now .No! Not through his head!"**_

"You're defenceless, and alone. You can't issue threats to me"

The warlock made no move except to reach for the nearest battered tome.

"No, wrong on all accounts."

Lazily he turned the page, as though an approaching axe were the least of his concerns

"This tome is far more engaging to my attention than the concept of dealing with you. My young companion however;"

He glance at Thanos smirking

"Has her gauntlets behind your ear"

"What?"

The icy grip of a metal claw encircled his neck, the arm slithered across his torso delicately unhitching the empty sword belt, to return slowly to his throat. Another snaked around his temple like a lover's grip, a sultry voice purred into his neck

""Now drop the axe on the floor." His hands itched to obey the command, the twist of his neck made the decision final. The clatter of metal hitting stone never came; the axe simply disappeared into mist and smoke.

"Good. Do you sense any other weapons?"

"No, remove that, _thing_ from my library. Before the careless oaf disturbs anything"

The vice like grip tightened, the nightmarish claws flexing impatiently.

Thanos felt himself forced to the ground by his petite captor; his knees ached against the stone

"To where do you wish I remove the intruder to in particular. The prison, the chamber, the cemetery, my lair" There was an expectant air in her voice Thanos that sent worried shiver along his spine.

The nonchalant tone flowed like silk against his ears, while the claws continued to bite into his shoulder and throat.

Waving a hand dismissively, the warlock showed only disinterest in his fate, milky eyes never once leaving the page.

"This is your toy; play with him how and where you please. Somewhere it doesn't disturb my reading".

The world once again went black.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why is the roof moving? Oh that's me moving .From side to side to. Ouch"

_**"This is your own fault, lift up your head I need to see where we're going. "**_

"Pretty hair, pretty, shiny pretty"

_**"Are you even paying any attention? ****Thanos****. Head up , or I'll move it"**_

"Pretty legs and a very pretty"

_**" Very pretty, just lift your neck above the there. Right, left, second door, down to... This is not good."**_

"Booing, booing, booing"

_**"Harebrained but calm, it'll have to do. Flooding your body with opioids did some good, even if her skipping is scrambling your brains further" **_

**"**Floating, everything's wibbly. I can't feel my leg"

_**"That is also a good thing. Why, why is it always your head? It makes an excellent target but did she have to electrocute you there."**_

"Sparkly"

_**"Yes gauntlets, watch out for them in future. As soon as I get you fixed up again we are going to have a serious talk about this death wish fixation, you're a little too aptly named. Put your head back down your straining it"**_

"I'm a dolly, girly dolly"

_**"Most girls don't tie their dolls up before they play with them. Quiet now. Let's have a look at the damage. Concussion from your head rocketing between the walls, a few loose connections here and there, easy enough to deal with. Superficial damage from the thunder bolt, minor damage from being dragged by your ankle, the left leg... Not exactly gentle on her toys is she. I'm going to need you to keep talking to me while I fix this"**_

"Shiny black, pretty red, soft, sparkles"

_**"On second thought this is going to take a while"**_

**

* * *

**

Investigating unattended packs was quite fascinating; some of these heroes defiantly had a few well worn kinks in the amour, especially that monk. Sorceresses'; or did these belong to the good lady of the house. As diverting as ladies under things were, it didn't get dinner.

Teleporting was strenuous work now he was well beyond the dungeons influence and to be used in emergencies only. There were better ways.

"Hurry up, please! They've just taken the main course into the hall- we need to go" Hopping from one foot to another the minuscule kitchen boy looked ready to run on his own "_Please_ if any one finds I'm missing"

"Patience" He hissed, there wasn't much need for quiet. The clamor from the guests was cover enough for them to shout if inclined. It wouldn't do much for the nerves of this beaten scrap.

"Have a name boy" The boys dull eyes continual swayed between him, the window and door, weighing up which would be the quickest escape"

"You just said it .It's boy mainly" The panic was slowly escalating ,flowing off the boy in tight waves. If pushed to breaking point the boy would gladly take the two story drop, just what they needed the whole castle clambering to investigate .

"What did your parents call you" A blank stare of incomprehension was the reply

"Nanny, Nanny called me Lu , said it was short for Lucas" Lucas' arms were drawn tightly to his chest , fingers nervously twitching to match his darting eyes. This anxious bundle of energy was aggravating his last nerve.

It was essential to keep the boy out of sight while he cozened what he could from the drafty manor before making a hasty getaway.

Originally he had planned leaving the boy to face the fury of blame alone but…After watching the boy duck and dive the other humans frustrations.

The human was not much taller than himself. A dim spark of life shone from the eyes, while the pale gaunt skin made him appear all the more fragile. The boy was broken, resigned to being the convenient scapegoat for all ills. A multitude of scars and bruises was visible through the tattered rags.

The boy froze, feet routed to the floor at the sound of shrill laughter approaching.

"All is well I shall see the lady to her chambers." Over loud and boisterous from drink the monk approached , his deep tennor voice falling to a whisper on the stairs for a discrete conversation

"I believe I do have something for your headache in my chamber, if you will allow me the pleasure good lady"

That look was one he had wished never to see again. It didn't matter he couldn't do anything to help .He couldn't help before and he couldn'tdo anything - As foot steps approached closer the boy ran past ready to defenestrate himself. He was now moving to and an imp is faster than a human.

Alone in the courtyard Lucas stared at his would be kidnapper.

"You take this pack and hide it by the gate, I'll liberate some horses" Adjusting the stolen tiara he set off for the stables, lamp oil in hand.

"Wait! Can you,how did, but"

He was rather in the mood to manumit this Lucas. Besides with stolen goods in his possesion where else was the boy going to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I might toy with this installment at some point, it doesn't read quite right. It needs a little something and I'm not sure what, yet.

* * *

_**

Lambent sparks flew around the ominous the chair opposite as gelid shackles held his wrists shackled to a wheel, the wooden basin at his feet empty.

Rattling his chains in vain he began to make some troubling discoveries.

"Um wear are my boots?"

_**"See that big bucket"**_

"The one with the blood stains around the rim"

_**"Well there not in there"**_

"And my jacket? My pack, my shirt , I don't believe it my- where are my trousers, she took my trousers!"

_**"Be grateful she left your underwear. Back to normality,**_"Its sighing could go without comment he had other things to worry about** "_remind me never to let you experiment in the herbarium_."**

"Why in heavens name would a woman-"

_**"I can think of a few reasons"**_

The crackling sparks shed glimmers of light around the room, illuminating a oak work bench and its glittering implements. The darkness had been far kinder to his imagination.

"No I don't want to hear it, just get me out of here"

The sparks gently began to build, the shape of old bones became visible in the murky shadows.

_**"And how do you propose I do that"**_

It was impossible not to gawk at the macabre spectacle of caged skeletons, painted bones transformed into statues, dancing couples and errant thinkers. A meager few bore low teeth marks. Remaining calm was no longer an grinding sound of stone gripped his attention tightly sending his heart pounding

"I don't know! Just think of something before that warlock carves me into chunks"

_**"So now you want to listen to my advice."**_ Shaking the chains in protest of sarcasm he almost screamed "I'm not going to grovel, remember your stuck in here too"

_**"Fine, but this time there's a price attached. I have some business to attend to; wait here and keep your mouth shut until I get back"**_

"Back! Wait your leaving me here alone with"

The creeping creak of the door dragged his eyes unwillingly towards it, heart threatening to break out of his chest and breath escaping in shallow pants

Swaying open to reveal the egregious red head.

"Hey that's my shirt"

_**"Obviously the boots didn't fit"**_

* * *

It was good to be back, floating through the dust ridden corridors searching for himself. Rolling in the air to elate some sense of playful whimsy it found it could muster little. Snappish and aggrieved with the long journey slowly winding down to a disappointing anticlimax, it had become rather attached to that body of late.

Winding through the corridors took longer but it would be and interesting time for his vassal. He missed his organs already, sniggering was enjoyable. As was food, and the company. Pity it had to end really.

Doors held no problems now, though in this form why would they.

Nestor was exactly where he had left him. Dozing in his favorite chair, the library his personal cacoon. It was difficult to speculate how old the warlock was now .Before experimenting with these forms it had been an irrelevant notion, They came, they went he endured on.

The dreadful snores increased in volume as Nestor sank deeper into sleep.

He was old and frail now, time had slowly taken most of his sight. That misfortune must have been a blow to the erudite. It made the decision harder remembering Nestor fondly as a neophyte , the young warlock always half an eye in some tome or other, the rest on every possible female. He would never begrudge Nestor anything, his mischief had started all of this.

He had been one of the first and was now possibly the last, he hovered over the pile apprehensive to start their next conversation.

Sinking down softly through the papers he found what he had been searching for. Nestor would have never discarded it, then again he might have realized that it had kept him alive.

The crystal shard was a tight fit, uncomfortable and jarring after so many years of freedom, a tiny amount of power still resided in it.

_Now how to get his attention_

_

* * *

_

An old man can often find many nightmares to disturb his sleep, dreaming of the great Library in flames was a new one though .It was so vivid he could practically smell the smoke and feel the heat.

To his shock upon awakening he found that was because of the screaming papers , and foul smelling smoke. Beating the flames frantically with his cloak he found them nauseatingly singed around the edges, the words quivered with shock.

Soothing and returning the scarred document to their homes he dug amongst his desks disarray of clutter for the source. Recoiling against the burn he smelled the fire once more, and watched in wonderment as his piece of the heart smoldered and burned clean through the table.

"Interesting. Very interesting"

_

* * *

_

Sod how a great warrior was suppose to act, this was, was. He struggled for an appropriate word, different parts were arguing amongst themselves as to what this was.

"Madam this is highly improper! Hold it- I don't mean-Whoa that's not- Look I should at least know your name first.. Maybe we could discuss it over a drink? "

The bizarre girl hadn't said a word since entering; with little interest in talk. He found she did have a very direct interest in him. The disconcerting smile didn't leave her face as she leapt up on the basins edge to lean closer. Twirling a lock of his hair around her finger.

"Leahrenna" She leaned against him ,warm and smelling a spices.

He repeated the word and waited for an answer, as she traced invisible patterns across his chest. Pulling back she stepped away, the remnants of warmth tingling across his skin

"Leahrenna, still pretty, even without the shinyies" the taunting smile showcased delicate lips. Nimble hands ran along his shirt, her breast

"Do you want it back" coy eyes fooled no one as she fingered the ties

"I um , it's um" stammer at a loss He actually did want the creature back, at least it never left him stuck for words.

"Leather gets so hot in here"

Who needs words, it could stay where ever it was.

* * *

It cooled gently in his hands, purple light emitting from within the shard. He had hoped after so many years , reverently proceeding towards the tomb in a dignified precession of one.

The innocuous piece flared brightly and grew cold and dead. Miserably he return to the library dismissing his hope as an old mans folly. Closer to the second exit his hands almost burned from the heat.

"That direction it is then"

* * *

"So are you going to untie me" His winning smile was not opening any manacles, disapointingly she had retreated to the far side of the room. His first chance in years and he was tied up with a tease who liked to ask strange questions.

"No , I want you just like this, for now. So have you fathered any children"

"Not that I'm aware of" It really wasn't fair.

* * *

"A novel method of directions" the situations was precarious as the energy diminished _**"Just keep heading in that direction Nestor"**_

* * *

"Any recurring weaknesses in your family line" Hardy romantic questions but better to think about than how lovingly she was playing with the strange objects, or what exactly they were for."

"Strong and healthy to the last man"

* * *

_One last blast of light to stop outside the door Quizzically Nestor pushed against the stone._

**_"Made it"_**

* * *

"Teacher" She bowed respectfully

"_What_ is going on in here"

Fidgeting like a naughty child she pouted "You said it was mine to play with"

Irritated the warlock jerked an adjacent lever, the wheel began to spin. Tapping a shabby foot he appeared to be waiting with mounting confusion.

Guiltily Leahrenna squirmed

"I took a bath yesterday"

"By all the dark gods!" The level nearly broke with the harsh snap.

"Boy, did you do this" his face inches from Thanos's feet

"Could I be turned the right way up" The vicious growl silenced further quips.

_ "_Leahrenna, there has been little rehearsal but I feel you should practice your art"

Flinging himself down into the sparking chair Thanos watched in disbelief as the helmet flew across the room, leaving a molten smear in it's resting place.

Wincing against Nestor's anger all trace of spunk left Leahrenna's demeanour.

"How do you wish me to proceed teacher" a polite bow thrown in for good measure.

"I want that creature to divulge everything it knows about this, as well as how it came here" Nestor's eyes didn't even fall casually upon him as he held up the glowing crystal for inspection.

"What is it master" Her voice edged into child like tones to placate him

"It is of no concern to you" His face softened to her down cast eyes and trembling lip

Not quite mollified he instructed her

"Play how you please, I shall interrogate regardless" an indulgent tone lessening her supposed apprehension.

"Please can I keep it afterwards, you always said I could have one, please" Thanos thought it would be quite sweet if she hadn't been talking about him.

"Are you going to look after it" The warning tone had a worn edging to it.

"Yes"

"_You said that about the last one _ then and forgot to feed it"

"It was icky I didn't want to play with a giant, this one is a lot nicer"

Drumming his finger tips on the arms of the chair was simply stalling the inevitable "Just this one , and if it doesn't last at _least_ a month you aren't allowed anymore."

With a small excited squeal she gathered her implements of choice.

With arms overloaded she was at a loss of how to magically sprout another set.

"Teacher could you?"

With the barest flick of his hand a blue fire roared in the grate

"Gloves" he snapped.

Oblivious to the order she flitted between items.

"Can you show me how to use this one" The elongated pear shaped device did not hold pleasant things , nor did the poker glowing away to its self in the fire.

_Like hell am I staying quiet for this._"Something brought me here. That's all I know"

Stroking an evil looking implement, she asked "Should I continue, just to check. We don't know who he works for"

She swung it round far too eagerly for Thanos's liking"

"I'm telling the truth, I was brought"

** "Not a lover of pain after all , one little poker held by a girl, and you sing like a canary"**

"A what?"

**"It's a type of bird, you never lived in the right climate for it"**

Something clattered to the floor**.**Straining his neck as far as it would reach he caught sight of the scene. He hadn't known the warlocks eyebrows could go any higher.

Hesitating Leahrenna quizzed "Teacher did you"

Glancing sympathetically he motioned for her to cease "Yes, hush now, put those back"

"Talking to your self holds a whole new meaning"

"Indeed. Now tell me ,_Cynos_ did I ever do that?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**If it's mind speak, everything in the speach marks is in itallics. **_

If only a sigular word or phrase in the speach marks is in itallics, it is only showing _stress or emotion.(Tried simply underlining but I found it irritating to read.)_

If nothing in the speach marks is in itallics it is to world, surroundings, people, you get the picture.

"Indeed. Now tell me ,Cynos did I ever do that?"

"**Not often sheep eyes"**

Nestor sat bolt upright, his fingers digging into the chair. "Leahrenna , leave us"

Planting her feet she refused to budge against the unwavering glower.

"Nestor" The girlish tones had vanished as she straighten herself to full height

"_Now_ childe" The resounding shout rocked the walls sending bones tumbling to the cage floors.

Pulling up her head haughtily she inelegantly stomped out the room, slamming the door behind her harshly.

Tentatively Thanos ventured "Is someone going to put me upright" but the pleas went unheard.

He could hear Nestor grinding his teeth from inside the basin and the blood rushing to his head as he waited for the lever to be pushed, the sent of soap prickling his nose.

Another determined bang let everyone know Leahrenna's opinion of being dismissed.

"Cynos; I think we should talk, _privately_" The twitching icy glare denouncing Thanos's presence as an unnecessary grievance.

"**As you wish"**

A faint buzzing grew louder increasing to a monotonous tone, sharp pain preceded and silence.

"What's happening, hey those are my ears get off" The dim protest was sharply cut off.

"The mouth too if you please"

Upside down, deaf and dumb; just how he wanted this day to go."

* * *

"One of _them_"

"**Interesting choice of companion yourself"**

"I fear I can offer no more than gentle raillery as amusement, It is unfitting she cannot return, trapped with decrepit old man for companionship" He had not yet reverted to his usual melancholy but was heading in that direction.

"**You were the wittiest of my counter parts, has your fount of conversational skills run dry**** in recent years"**

Against the unearthly flicker of blue firelight, a wry smile adorned the aged face.

"Yes I did indulge many in my wealth of _conversational _skills. However; it is not the companionship which the young mistress requires from her learned teacher."

"**Or her father"**

"A fine guess"

"**Hardly, s****he has**** your nose and Despoina's**** eyes. You should know, I recall you spent a great deal of time studying them" **The genuine smile said more than words.

"**Can we let the youngster down****, I've already fixed enough damage today"**

With a brief nod the wheel spun wildly, and finished upright.

"**Thank you, the stomach was making unpleasant protests"**

**

* * *

  
**

To his last protests of wanting to hear the spectre using its particular brand of sarcasm, had filled his head with odd irritating music. Shouting in thought he struggled to make himself heard

"_If you're taking over the body fine, I guess it's half yours at this point"_

_

* * *

  
_

"**One moment, I think it actually said something sensible"

* * *

**

The music abruptly stopped.

"_**Two thirds mine at the last count"**_

"_I'm not arguing about that .It is mine too__, so at least let me know what the hells going on, at least you get have your say"_

_"**Only because you can't shut me off"**_

"_Look, just w__hat are you two talking about?" _

"_**The young lady, it seems she's been rather bored as of late"**_

"_Oh dear what a shame, tragedy for all. So she strings me up to gut me for his amusement"_

**"You expected something different? S****he is a Mistress, alright a young one but still"**

"_A what?"_

"_**I keep forgetting the odd gaps in your education. Mistress, similar to humans, different subset of the genus, interesting little tribe, matriarchal. Your leaders prefer not to mention them too much just in case people start getting ideas"**_

"_They're unknown demons, gotcha"_

"_**This is why I insisted on trying to turn your ears **__**off **__**during the sermons. For the purpose of this and further conversations **__**they are humans. **__**A lot of what your lord classes as 'evil demons' are. "**_

_"__Er" _

_Keeping quiet was the best idea, half the time he felt he didn't understand most of what the creature had argued_

_ "And you are leaving me out of this irrelevant conversation because? Give me back my ears now. Two way split, you take the left I'll have the right_"

_**"I'm still using them , and you don't want to here this , no stop arguing with me , you ****really ****don't"**_

_"__Fine just tell me why does her being a Mistress lead to stringing me up on this contraption instead of"_

"_**Instead of what"**_ he really didn't like that tone. He could feel the heat of embarrassment on his face.

"_Nothing, just answer the __question. Please."_

_"**It's a cultural thing, I'll explain it later. Look she's been here for over fifteen years caring for an old man, who is more interested in paper. It's natural for her to focus on any young male she gets her claws on"**_

"_I don't get it__ .Wait I really am a new toy for her?"_

_**"In a sense yes. You do have **__**something**__** she wants to play with"**_

_"I was right first time. Strange and twisted, you are,__ they are."_

"_**I'll pretend I didn'**__**t hear that. Look I'll get Nestor to cut you down and you can listen in, if you keep your face straight. There are a few things I want you to understand before."**_

It stopped abruptly uneasy at some prospect

_"Before what?"_

"_**Wait a **__**little while, and you'll be rid of me, but I need to fix a few things first"**_

_"Fix what? Why are you so sorry about all of this?"_

"_**Because I left them like this, I should have let them be free to die"**_


	8. Chapter 8

**"Can we continue this conversation in the library; I believe he can be trusted to behave since he has finished his little tantrum"**

_"I am not and never have thrown a tantrum"_

**_"That's your opinion, be a good boy and you'll get to sit in a chair rather than chains. Don't start sulking or I'll change my mind"_**

"I'd prefer it stayed confined."

**"_I'd prefer_ being able to move _my limbs_, this one's not so bad, little erratic, but generally pleasant. Just let him have a story book and he'll simmer down"**

_"Will you stop referring to me like I'm a child"_

**_"What did I say about sulking. Play along and you'll get to choose what to read"_**

_"I've played along to some of your ideas before and I remember exactly how they turned out! Just tell him to let me down already"_

**"And he is going to apologise for attacking you"**

_"No I'm bloody well not!"_

He clenched his fists in anger; the warlock was clearly enjoying this show.

**_"Yes you will, this is his territory you invaded.."_**

_"But you made me come here!"_

**_"Say I'm sorry or I'll make it worse .Need I remind you that you attack him unprovoked"_**

_"Unprovoked! And I could have taken him"_

**_"You will swallow that petulance and apologise now. This is his home, he rules here, and you will show some respect for that."_**

_"Nothing to do with me, I'm going as soon as you let me"_

**_ "Good luck with that Nestor would rather see invading heroes as a smouldering lump of charcoal. Leahreena is the only reason you are not."_**

_"You're bluffing, do you seriously expect me to believe that you would just let him kill us"_

**_"I expect you to believe I'm sick of you blindly throwing yourself into danger. They were not responsible for what happened-."_**

_"This has nothing to do with"_

**"_Last chance"_**

_"No"_

**_"Fine you asked for this."_**

**_

* * *

_**

Slamming the doors did nothing to vent her feelings of indignation at being exiled. The dummies in the training room did little to ease her frustration.

So she took a walk, tending the traps was one of her many duties, workshops and chambers had been her prized playgrounds as a young child. In them she had quickly learned all the levers and gears, most of the traps littering the paths were her own constructions. Not that they got much use.

****A dull drumbeat drew closer, a rare sight for her she had only ever seen a few before. It was uncanny she had never heard of them leaving the lava at this season before.

Five beautiful orange beings tails swaying in time like a solemn dance. Darting in between legs were mischievous black miniatures. Clawing, rolling and running away at each other exploring anything within mouths reach curiously.

Behind the drumbeat of the march a sixth strode, a golden streak adorning his back. His gait was longer that the others, but he lagged behind, rolling the errant babies back to the centre of the group with his long snout. Two of the little ones had made a game out of it, holding tail in snout, propelling themselves along with cubby legs.

Cutting the main switch she jubilantly awaited the parties approach.

Maybe she wouldn't miss all the interesting secrets after all.

* * *

It was hard to tell what this had once been, for now it was patches of scrub-land in the moors. Littering of previous humanoid habitation, part of a stone wall, discarded buildings some were charred while others simply decayed.

In short the perfect hide out for those of less reputable reputations.

He surveyed the surroundings, fresh foot prints showed someone was still here, he could sense gold nearby, which was just perfect.

A thief dwelled here occasionally, a careless or stupid one at that. He had known thieves and rouges at least they would have hidden their presence better. Sending the boy away he sat and waited, when and how the thief choose to reveal himself would tell him all he needed to know.

The boy was pleasant enough company for the imp's tastes; it did as it was bid, worked and spoke only briefly. If it had turned out to be a sycophant he would have foisted it off on the first village he came to. It was amusing how scandalized it became by pragmatic, if ostentatious actions. The incident at the hen-house gave him much mirth.

Yes the boy could be worth keeping, there was a distinct tang of magic in his aura, enabling the boy to instinctively hide from sight. As he was doing now, soon he would have to tell the boy that hiding in broad day light wasn't usual, and that it did not mean you couldn't be spotted

"Have you got the water" He allowed himself a small smile as Lucas nearly dropped the bucket in shock, so the lad had used that trick well before, it was something to ponder on.

"The water smells really_ really_ bad"

Proffering the bucket for inspection Lucas looked as if he would be happier to tend the horses ear mites instead.

Gesturing roughly he snorted

"Give it here"

Dipping a claw into the murky brown water wasn't necessary except to impress the youngster. He could smell the foul stench on the air, and feel the salt in the ground. He allowed one rank drop to fall on his tongue before spitting.

"Poisoned. Unpack what you can from the gelding and groom it, make it look as shabby as possible"

Obedient as always if highly confused the boy turned to leave

"Bare rock is best; use the shadows better next time"

Internally he debated on how long he should wait before he let the boy figure out exactly whatit was he was actually doing.

* * *

Nightfall brought a sudden chill to his bones, he preferred home it was clammy at times at least it was never this cold with out ice.

Lucas slept close to the horses for warmth, barley visible for the rags and blankets. Settled down in a nook to wait he resumed sharpening his weapon, confident the fire would bring their perspective business partner right to them.

* * *

The fire had long since burned to embers; silvery moonlight gave the land a beauty impossible in harsh daylight.

Something was moving amongst the ruins, he could make out the shadow in the dark, creeping towards then at a deceptively fast pace.

A amateurish thief, too use to easy targets. The noise gave him away easily, from his movements he didn't appear to know the sleeping boy wasn't alone.

"Now friend you are going to put that pig sticker you call a knife down, and move away from my young accomplice .Gently now, no false moves or I just might add you to my larder"

The thief didn't move beyond dropping the dagger next to Lucas's sleeping form.

"Kick it away. Good. You are going to follow me over there and we shall see if we can't trade, or would you prefer I test my blade."

Taking the gurgle as an affirmation he leisurely returned his scythe to its make shift holder.

* * *

The negotiation lasted the rest of the night , the thief attempting to weasel kernels information with a raffish smile.

He had made his mind up about this human , it was too cocky for its own good, asking for the most valuable commodities he could see in trade for a sack of wine.

Driving the bargain as hard as possible he had possession of human food food for Lucas and safe drinking water. Haggling for more in false desperation, letting the horses go to easily was arouse suspicion. Apparently the location of the nearest clean river was two miles west, he wouldn't believe that until he saw it on a map.

Let the thief think he was fleecing travellers.

At dawn he left heading north, both horses laden with illgotten goods.

Rousing a sleeping Lucas he made his scheme

"Get up and gather what you can, I'm going to transport us as far as I can east"

It was satisfaction enough to know the Lady's party would search hard for those two horses. Who better to blame , the barley concealed brand would see the man hanged before anyone cared to investigate further.


	9. Chapter 9

I think I'm happy with this chapter but I may rewrite the previous two at a later date.

"**He is going to conduct himself as your acolyte as long as he is in your domain." **

"_I'm going to what!" _He might have been happy at his reinstated hearing, but not at what came from his own mouth

"**I shall personally make sure of it."** There was a note of steel in the tone he had never heard before** "Is that guarantee enough to see his feet on the ground" **

"My domain," Nestor was obviously pleased with the deference to his wishes, as well as the ongoing show

" A hero apologise how intriguing,."

A single flick loosened the bindings, sending Thanos plummeting to the grinning warlock's feet

"Hmm… That will be_ sufficient _to spare it for now_._ Get it to follow if you please_"_

With another casual sneer Nestor made his exit, the tattered robe spreading behind him.

Wanting to unleash his resentment at this treatment Thanos strained to yell some form of abuse after Nestor, and found his lips frustratingly immovable.

"_I don't know how yet, but you are going to pay for this"_

"_**Not likely, now mush. If you get lost you'll be wandering round here for weeks. Unless you want to be here when Leahreena comes back to play with her new toy"**_

He casually wondered if the pain of stubbing his toe was worth it for a distraction, he really _hated_ its suggestive playful moods

"_Fine I'm going"_

Trailing after the warlock like a whipped dog stung his pride, but he figured the library should be more comfortable at least. Stewing in anger didn't make the trip any more bearable, Nestor forged on ahead not caring whether he moved or not.

It wasn't a grate deal of fun arguing in your own head, the creature was still irritated at his lack of apology; he could feel it steadily prodding at the insides of his ribs.

Being angry in tandem at the rest of the world; now that was fun. The memories of half-baked tricks floating through the air, he glowered at the ether until it vanished. "_That wasn't fair, and I'm still not apologising"_

His renowned temper was still smouldering_,_ how it dare demand an apology even a false one. Okay maybe he had gotten him loose, and there wasn't much he could do to the creature or the warlock, unless an ambush…

"_**Smouldering heap of charcoal" **_The acid reply in his mind promised

"_Oh your listening now? Look you have no right to make me"_

"_**During lulls in conversation, and yes I rather think I can. Unless you want to be on the wrong end of an inferno, so behave and don't push our luck. Alright you can use the ears too, but the mouth is staying shut"**_

"_But-"_

"_**Smouldering heap of charcoal. It is only for a little while, your mouth gets us into enough trouble"**_

Apparently the conversation was over, as the creature spurred on his legs to keep up through the uniform passages.

The library was bigger than he had first seen; the out of sight arches concealing different sections. This one was distinctly more lived in than others, unless they normally kept discarded plates underneath desks.

"Sit"

He hadn't meant to obey the command but his legs folded him neatly onto the chair.

"So it did give you your hearing back. Does Cynos wish you to be privy to this conversation?" Nestor paced the room like a wild and animal.

He listened hard for an answer but none was forthcoming, reflexively he waggled his stiff jaw

"_**It's up to you what you say" **_"_So_ _this_ _I'm suppose to do on my own"_ he mused, "despite flaming threats." _**"Unless you decide to be an idiot again"**_

He loosened his muscles to give himself some space to think, the threat of being immediately silenced hanging over his head

"I think so; he said he wanted me to understand"

Nesters face twisted unpleasantly as he scoffed "And what is it that you could possibly understand"

"I don't know he has told me anything yet. Just marched me here after I, deserted." It still didn't feel real even saying the word out loud.

Puzzlement was etched on across the aged face as he stopped abruptly "He?"

What could you say to that? He could practically feel another unspoken question handing in mid air but choose to give a silent shrug.

"How long has Cynos resided within you" A faded chair scraped into view whizzing around disorganised book piles.

"I" he lingered on the question with no answer to give. How could he answer that when he didn't even know his own age. "I can't remember a time without him" he finished unsure of where this was leading.

Nestor looked much younger now sat imperially in his ragged leather seat, entangled in distant thought. Stroking his grey goatee the warlock studied him thoroughly.

"You still carry the High Lords mark." It felt like an accusation but didn't sound like one. Nestor's enraged demeanour was transmogrifying before his eyes.

"It doesn't come off; even if you scar the skin it's still there"

Thanos rubbed his arm unconsciously, in memory of the pain at the branding.

A stylised symbol covered his upper arm, the ultimate deterrent for conscripts, every man that 'volunteered' was given the honour of carrying the mark.

He could still picture the ceremony in his minds eye.

Gathered in front of the keep on a high stage the ceremony was watched by onlookers and kinsmen ensuring to run or show weakness would bring public shame.

He remembered the brand, and watching it in the flames as the rodomontade of the knights washed over the crowd. It had glowed white hot in the fire and yellow flame danced over it at the spell Raxos laced over it.

An unlucky few of the conscripts had passed out from the pain, only the creatures influence had kept him upright threw the ordeal. It glimmered unnaturally on his arm for a moment and faded to the angry red._ Run all you like_; it said _you are ours forever, and we will claim you_.

Deserters hung on the battlements as proof of this promise, sending a shudder through the conscripts. The rich rewards for deserters capture were well known.

Nestor stared him down, the studious look made him nervous; whenever wizards stared like that the out come was never pleasant.

"Have you been told why he brought you here?" The growing interest was even more unsettling than the earlier aggression.

"No" The look and the questions continued, he felt like an insect trapped under glass.

"So why did you come" He shrugged again

"Nothing better to do" the scowl told him impudence was a dire mistake. "I couldn't see a reason not to"

_The absurdity of the question was laughable. Why not follow? Go back as the only survivor and be sent back to the ranks again, after being questioned__to__ 'reaffirm' __his loyalty._ Following the creatures urgings was better odds for survival, it never intently harmed him..

"Do you know what this place is" he barely resisted the urge to say a library

"It's a dead dungeon isn't it" he wasn't even sure at this point. Destroy the heart destroy the dungeon, and the minions died. That was the commonly held belief, obviously it was wrong.

"Abdicated would be more accurate"

"So why do you stay here" The question slipped out but it wasn't met with the distain he expected

"It is peaceful, my needs are few and I can continue my studies without interruption"

Peaceful? The word rolled around in his head bumping into the many other things that didn't make sense.

"Study what?"

"Everything, what else is there" he couldn't take his eyes off the warlocks hand the fidgeting fingers had a mind of their own.

"Fact , mythology, alchemy , high magic, medicine, anatomy, folk-law" his eyes drooped at the misfortune of stumbling on the warlocks favourite subject

He pondered on the stories he had craved as a child. Errant knights dispatching the dark, warriors, dragon slayers, and priests. Heroes to the last, longingly sung with reverence, a reminder of a forgotten golden age.

"And how do your studies reflect on my race? There must be many great stories about our deeds"

Nestor didn't appreciate having his lectures interrupted or the question.

"Your deeds?"

"Like the founding of the castle by the order of twelve, and how they commanded the earth and rivers to move" "_**If you inflate you chest any more we are going to levitate"**_ "or how the first High Lord banished"

He tried to swallow the rest of the sentence; maybe the creature did have a point about his mouth.

"Pestiferous"

Thanos brow knitted in confusion.

"What does that mean?"

"_**He doesn't like us"**_

"_Us?"_

"_**Currently I'm in here too remember, and he's not going to be happy with me in a minute either"**_

"Yes, I find your race abominable, full of deceit and hypocrisy. I lament that a dungeon hasn't ended your nettlesome existence" The searing anger had unexpectedly returned, he couldn't understand it.

"_**Sit still! He wants to see you rise to it." **__"I wasn't going to move, thank you very much" __**"Just checking"**_

The buzzing tone returned as had the feeling that some stuffed wool in his head.

" _**I'd prefer you didn't give him excuse to obliterate you"**_

"**Play nice it has also served and kept me alive for the past decade or so."**

"The arrogance! The shear conceit of"

"**It's what they've all been told as well as a load of other nonsense, no one else can say otherwise up there" **

"I served under the man who wrote that treaty, banished! Ha"

Resting back in the chair he thought about dozing off, and that one day he would have to learn how to lip read, then work abound the issue of being able to see his own lips.

"**As much as I love your tirades I did come for a reason"**

The warlock visibly bristled the creature hadn't been joking when it said it was about to make Nestor annoyed

"why didn't you come sooner"

"**Do you think he would have survived? I didn't know where I was, just that I'd happed upon somewhere I could retain some strength and cohesion"**

"You could have chose one of us" Nestors fingers left scorch marks in the leather arms.

"**The blast threw me clear, blew that ungrateful Keeper to smithereens though"**

"You abandoned us"

"**You were suppose to keep me safe. We can not change what was, or what is. One of them should know the truth, how this began, "**

"It is no concern to one of _them_" spat Nestor

"**It is to this one, he has earned it, and we and need him"**

"Is that and _order_" Thanos eyes snapped open at the magic crackling in the air.

"**No, a request as an old friend" **As quick as it came the pressure vanished with surprise, but the wounded look remained, with encroaching interest

"Why is it sulking at the bookshelves?"

"**I turned the ears off. No need for his head to be getting any more swollen than it already is"**


End file.
